Shot of Love (English Translation)
by La loca del pudin
Summary: This is my first fanfic ... I hope you like it is a Mikaani who challenged me to do, is set in the present time concerning a strange love between a criminal and a former FBI detective ...


**Hello dear readers ... :3... Well this is a project at the request of many of you who asked me to translate this story ... Well, as I'm on vacation here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy ... : v**

**Shingeki no Kyojin not belong to me because if I belonged and had reached the basement ...**

**Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE:

A shot rang in the old smelter Roosmore the sound without having imagined would remain in my memory marking the day when my complicated and disastrous life vindicate and find a reason to survive ... Since that day I vowed to do everything possible to be a worthy person and not me regret my past, after all I never regret anything at all ... not much less have met you ...

CHAPTER 1: THE LAST DAY

A shadow glides through the railings of the old smelter scurrying dodging bullets from who at some point had sworn loyalty, but hey money buys everything right? ...

... - Tsk... those damn should be grateful ...

Bang! A bullet grazed the shoulder shadow while carrying his gun, cursed softly to be at a disadvantage but was always famous for his wit after all what more can you do if you are at a disadvantage to play dirty. It was five two in a position very risky under these steel boxes hanging from the ceiling with those old rusty chains, obviously no ?.

... - Bingo ..

The chain smashing shot five least two three, and those two were very well rolled, confusion the shadow moved to the warehouse of the smelter where a set of container appeared to do well to slip away.

\- Hey! Salt anywhere you're damn coward, I can not believe she feared so long an elusive rat

\- If we Ackerman or is it perhaps the hunter turned prey

Exactly that shadow belongs to Mikasa Ackerman or as they called their "friends" The hunter, since there was so bloody as she so murderous compared it with a clear tiger is not a good nickname but can not be used very well imagination when alcohol and drugs or maybe help you get too much imagination.

\- Ahhh always knew that this would end so, always wanted to be like he, Auro is not it? - Almost cynically asked Ackerman

\- Shut up idiot!, Actually I should thank you for having taken the old road was always an admirable teacher, but know that the profession does not allow us the courtesy - Charge his weapon and takes a step closer to Mikasa

\- Come on ... shoot me ... - She said with a stoic gaze much that his eyes seemed without a spark of life

\- Glup ... - Auro swallowed hard in fact had always terrified look Ackerman even more than the old.

\- Go to hell Ackerman! - shot gun, but if it had just been faster

Mikasa Shot fast and accurate at the head of Auro, the other two wanted to lash out but it was too late, lead and was taking a nap in his still warm bodies.

\- (Sigh), I finally finished all ... - She throw the gun down and turned his vision to the old roof of the smelter - _"Why does the world have to be so merciless?" _... - Thought closing her eyes

There was no time to answer the question because the sound of police sirens interrupted her thoughts.

\- Shit!... - Try to escape through the back exit but a hand was laid on her shoulder and suddenly threw her to the ground.

\- Mikasa Ackerman! You are arrested ... - An unknown voice echoed in the smelter

\- But that sh... - Ackerman stopped her struggles when she saw the correlative number of the patrol

\- You have the right to remain silent and blah, blah, blah... Will stand up - Said the officer and she was a woman betrayed her soft voice, even though she spoke in a tone of boredom.

\- Ok no longer, put resistance - The hair raven girl turns and watches the officer who just arrested and was surprised by the appearance of the officer

The official was short, fair-skinned blonde with blue eyes in his thin face and an aquiline nose stood face on the left side of his chest a small plate with surname Leonhardt

\- Hey! - Leonhardt waved her hand to draw the attention of the arrested  
\- Move it you want! I do not have all day - Shouted the blonde and pretty annoyed

\- Ok ... Calm down - Mikasa stood - _"Wow but mood this girl is loaded" _\- She thought

The official took Mikasa toward the patrol where waiting teammate turn the official Marco Bodt, was a tall guy a little darker skin than the blonde, black hair and friendly for police face and too freckled I'd say.

\- Hey !, Annie is a real mess here, there are six bodies and all of the same band, she is the only survivor? - Ask a high freckled of black hair pointing at Mikasa.

\- Hmmp and guilty if I saw her throw the gun - The icy eyes of dryly said coldly looking at Mikasa

\- Wow Really!? - Marco exclaimed surprised and a little frightened because Mikasa looked at him impassively as it was no big deal.

\- Yeah, we can I go if I want to choose managed to arrest the bed where I sleep, although I would have a beautiful cellmate - The mercenaryy said with a mischievous smile and looking at Annie.

\- Hey! What's you see me? Enter the patrol if so impatient these - She push Mikasa towards Marco

\- Oh this ... let climbs - Setting Mikasa got in the back seat and he began to lead

Mikasa watched silently officers to surprise them with a smile waiting anxiously to get to the police station for some strange reason.

\- _"I never thought I would enjoy both be arrested, Ja! This is going to be more fun than I thought "_\- Mikasa thought looking out the window watching the beautiful city of New York ...

* * *

**Ok .. This chapter is very short, maybe tomorrow publish the cap 2 is a POV of Annie .. Anyway if there is any mistake in my translation may me know ... I'm here for you ...**

**Ah ... If you read any of my other stories in Spanish and want to translate them can leave a Review or PM ...**

**Take care and read us there ...: D**

**Reviews?**


End file.
